1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dynamic power distribution device for a battery power loop, and particularly to a dynamic power distribution device capable of reducing efficacy loss occurring during voltage conversion, and also makes replacement of the buck-boost power loop with the low cost of the buck loop and the boost loop possible to effectively reduce the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the portable electronic devices have battery for power supply, and the Lithium ion battery is very popular because of the advantageous features, such as higher energy density, higher operation voltage, larger usable temperature range and longer life span. The Lithium ion battery is rechargeable. The Lithium ion battery comprises a positively charged Li alloy dioxide, an organic electrolyte and a negatively charged carbon. A membrane is disposed in between the positive and negative ports to avoid short circuit, and the organic electrolyte is contained in the plastic membrane with a plurality of holes to conduct the charged ion.
The saturation voltage of the general Lithium ion battery is 4.2 volt, and the termination voltage is 3.0 volt or even lower than 2.75 volt. Such an operation voltage range causes problems of efficiently using the battery for majority of the semiconductor with an operation voltage 3.3 volt as the boost and buck converter must be set together. For reaching a stable output voltage, the buck-boost converter is generally used, or the boost converter is used in advance and then the buck converter is utilized for outputting stable 3.3 volt. However, these methods have several defects, for example, the cost of the buck-boost converter is high, and when the input voltage equals the output voltage, loud noise occurs. The use of the boost converter and the buck converter substantially increases efficacy loss due to plurality of conversions. Furthermore, for the single channeled power component, the cost of using the buck converter loop is lower than using the boost converter loop and the buck-boost converter. Thus, the manufacturing cost is accordingly high.
Therefore, how to overcome the above defects of the conventional art is an important issue for the manufacturers in the field.